The traditional method of fixing tongue and groove boards for wall panelling involves nailing of the boards but this is not always a desirable practice and there is therefore a need for procedures whereby panels can be fixed in position without nailing being apparent and also so that if required the panelling may be wholly or partially disassembled, e.g., to provide access to the space behind the panelling. A particular problem experienced where boards are not firmly nailed is that the boards tend to bow, resulting in an unsightly appearance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a clip, and a method involving the use of a quantity of such clips, whereby panelling can be carried out expeditiously and cheaply, without resulting in the appearance of nail heads or other fixing means, and whereby the boards of the panelling are held firmly in position and bowing or other distortion is minimised.